


Howl At The Moon

by lostangelkira



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Marking, Cute, Fun, Guy on Guy, Kama Sutra, M/M, SPN Kink Bingo, Scent Marking, Smut, Successful hunt, Werewolf Sex, bottom!Dean, hint of dom/sub, hookup, interesting poses, top!Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: After getting help with a killer werewolf pack from an unlikely ally, Dean finds himself on a date with a very buff, very strong werewolf with some...insightful knowledge.Square Fill: Kama Sutra
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Howl At The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this looks to be one of my shorter works, getting to the good stuff probably the quickest of any of the stories I've written to date. This was inspired by a recently won fan of my works, replacing an idea that just wasn't working with one that flowed so much easier. Enjoy!
> 
> I've used the 'Gay Kama Sutra' visual guide (gaysexpositions.guide) for research regarding the positions used in this fic.
> 
> Square Fill: Kama Sutra

-Dean-

“Jason! Down!”he shouted, getting a hand on his gun.

He did as he was told, dropping to the floor. Dean's aim rang true as it usually did, the two werewolves they'd been fighting dropping like flies.

“Clear!” Sam called. “Fucking hell...that's the last time I let you talk me into a pack hunt, Dean.”

“We're clear here too!” Dean shouted. “Big baby.” He turned to Jason. “Are you ok, man?”

“I'm good,” he said, tearing his shirt into strips, using it to bandage a slice in his bicep. “These guys...I tried to get them to stop. I'm truly ashamed we used to be friends. Do you mind tightening this bandage for me?”

Dean nodded, stepping close and carefully cinching the makeshift bandage. Jason winced, but held still. He looked him over. Jason...he was tall. At least two, three inches taller than Sam. He had short, black hair, a couple of gauges in his right ear. Stacked with muscle, Dean couldn't help but stare. While he loved women, he had...a very specific type when it came to men. Not that he brought it up that much. Jason more than fit his type. It had been shocking to find out he was a werewolf, but Dean had been relieved that the guy had nothing to do with the murders that had been happening here, in the town of Briar River. Jason's hazel eyes kept looking him over. Dean could feel heat in his cheeks from a blush. Once they'd taken care of the bodies, they left the house. Jason got in the back of the Impala. They drove back to their motel.

“I'm beat,” Sam said with a yawn. “I get the shower first.”

“Actually Dean,” Jason started, grabbing Dean's arm. “Would you care to get something to eat with me? My truck is here, you can leave your car...grab a shower at my place?”

The look in Jason's eye had Dean's blood heating up.

“Just go,” Sam groaned. “I don't even want to know what you get up to. Knowing Dean, he's going to try and get laid. Fair warning, Jason.”

“Oh, I hope so,” Jason said, just loud enough for Dean to hear. Fuck. Yes. Sign him up.

“I owe you a big one, Sammy,” Dean said with a grin, tossing Sam the keys.

Sam just rolled his eyes and went into their room. Dean followed Jason to his truck. The guy was on his phone talking as he unlocked the truck. He hung up once he was behind the wheel. He started the truck and looked at him. Dean gasped quietly when he saw his eyes turn a soft, gold color.

“I hope you don't mind we pick up dinner and take it back to my place,” he said, pulling out of the spot. “It's a full moon tonight and I really need to let myself change. I swear to be careful with you. If you're interested that is.”

“Oh, I'm interested,” Dean said, readjusting himself with a wince. “You're sure you'll be able to keep it together? Usually werewolves have a nasty urge to eat hearts after wolfing out.”

“Hope you like Chinese,” Jason told him. “I've been wanting some lo mein and orange chicken for the longest time. I have some cow and chicken hearts at home to saute and add in. It'll satisfy the craving prior to the change.”

“Sounds good to me,” Dean said with a grin. “You always live in this town?”

“I moved back a couple years ago after being a bit mobile for the first few years after getting certified,” he replied.

“Kind of glad you aren't vegan though.”

Jason laughed. “That's funny; a vegan werewolf. Even if I hadn't been a werewolf all my life, I'd still love meat. Besides, yoga and some light cardio keeps me in shape. Maybe a little bit of weight training.”

“It looks good on you too,” Dean said, looking him over as he pulled into a parking spot right in front of a small restaurant.

“I could tell,” Jason chuckled. “You have smelled of arousal since the moment you walked into my studio.” A young man walked two large paper bags of food out to them. Jason took the bags and handed them to him before handing the kid 3 $20 dollar bills. “You know...you could benefit from yoga, Dean. It would certainly help keep you toned.” He gave him a grin. “Not to mention it would improve your flexibility.”

Dean chose to say nothing, the thought leading to a very hot fantasy that just made his erection throb. Ten minutes later had them pulling up to a simple, one story cabin just outside of town, at the end of a private lane. He helped Jason bring the food in, Jason going straight for the fridge.

“It won't take me long to do a quick cook on this heart,” he told him. "My bedroom and bathroom is the last door on the right down the hall. Feel free to get in the shower. And maybe you want to take your time.”

He nodded, walking straight back. The guy's bedroom was minimally decorated, but clearly lived in. Once in the bathroom, he managed to calm down enough to use the toilet. He had a large, walk in shower, at least three shower heads. Dean got the water running first, letting it get hot while he stripped. He set his clothes off to the side, kind of folded and out of the way. The water felt amazing, helping ease the stiffness in his limbs from getting tossed around. As he soaped up his hair, he felt a slight draft as the shower door opened and shut again.

“Allow me,” Jason said, batting his hands away.

Dean dropped his arms, letting his host take over massaging the soap into his scalp.

“Mmm...you are deceptively fit,” he hummed. “Your wardrobe is hiding some impressive assets.” He could only groan when he felt Jason's hand reach down and squeeze his ass. “I have to say that I was surprised you're...gay? Bi?”

“Bi,” Dean sighed, rinsing the soap from his hair while Jason rubbed him down with a citrus soap that left his skin tingling. “And I don't get a chance to indulge often.”

“Don't worry, I'll make sure you leave with a smile on your face, Winchester,” he purred in his ear, letting him get a good feel of just how worked up Jason was.

“Fucking hell,” Dean breathed out. “I am so glad that I've been craving dick all week. I've worked myself open almost every night this week.”

Jason growled deep in his chest at that. The sound made Dean's cock throb. Reluctantly, Dean pulled away from him to finish rinsing and let Jason soap up and rinse. Before he could get out, Jason pulled him against his chest and kissed him roughly. Dean let him take the lead, only fueling his desire. Here, with someone he could easily call a friend...a lover, Dean felt free to just let Jason be the boss. It felt good. He eventually let him go. Dean got out and grabbed a towel. Jason turned the water off. He tossed Jason the towel in his hands before grabbing another and drying quickly. Putting on his jeans, Dean took the rest of his things with him back into the living room. He tossed his stuff on a chair in the corner next to the fireplace before sitting on the couch. Jason walked through in just his jeans too, going to the kitchen. He came back in with a large tray with two plates, forks, the boxes of food and two squat, amber bottles. Sitting it on the coffee table, he turned on his TV, finding a random action movie on.

“You trying to cut back on drinking?” he asked, taking the now opened bottle from Jason. “This is half a normal beer.”

“This is a small batch mead I brew myself,” Jason answered. “I took up brewing as a hobby. Trust me, it doesn't taste strong, but a little goes a long way.”

“Smells good,” he said. “Honey and cream?”

“Yes,” Jason answered. “This one has been my favorite version. I've brewed about 20 batches so far.”

“Damn that's smooth,” Dean said after a sip. “It really doesn't taste of alcohol and it feels warm going down, like good scotch.”

“You're welcome.”

They went quiet for a while, filling their plates and enjoying the food. It was warm and tasted very fresh. He kept looking Jason over, watching him eat. For a wolf, he had great manners. Jason kept looking at him too. It made him squirm a little. After two plates each and finishing their drinks, they walked everything back to the kitchen. Jason got the dishes scraped and into the dishwasher, while Dean grabbed a bottle of water. Dean felt his nerves starting to get to him when he sat back on the couch. Jason winked at him, moving the coffee table back from the couch. A large, faux fur rug was on the floor, soft on his feet. He knelt on the rug, gesturing him to come over. Dean followed his lead, kneeling in front of him. Looking up at Jason, he eased against his chest and into another kiss. 

“I'm going to try to hold off changing,” he panted, grabbing a large bottle of lube from a drawer in the coffee table, sitting it within reach. “If you ever feel uncomfortable, you need to be firm with the no, ok?”

“Yes,” Dean sighed. “Damn, I want you so bad.”

Jason smiled, pulling back a bit, toying with the zipper on Dean's pants. He kissed him softly.

“You know...the Kama Sutra is basically yoga. Not to mention fun. Care to try it?”

Dean nodded, whimpering as Jason got his pants open and his hand around his cock. It felt good to finally get touched after essentially edging all day.

“Excellent,” Jason purred. “Let's start with an easy one.” He got them both undressed quickly, handing him the lube. “Want to slick yourself up? Or would you rather I do it?”

“I'll do it,” Dean panted, taking the lube. “I'm crazy close already. I need you in me fucking yesterday.”

“Ooh, I love an eager partner,” Jason said with a smile. He sat back against the couch, stroking himself slowly. He wasn't quite as long as Dean was, but he was thick. He could practically feel him already as he got his fingers slick, starting with two fingers. He moved to three and spread them wide after a few minutes. Jason took the lube back, getting his cock coated with lube as Dean moved towards him. He kissed him again, palming his hips. “We'll start with the Cowboy position.”

Jason helped him get into place, notching the head of his cock against his stretched hole. Jason took his weight easily, holding him steady as he lowered himself onto his cock.

“Fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck,” Dean chanted as he settled in Jason's lap. “Damn, you feel amazing. I don't think I can move without losing it.”

“Move,” Jason growled, squeezing the base of Dean's cock tight as he lifted his hips off the floor slightly.

Dean groaned from a little discomfort, moving like he was told to. With the tight grip around the base of his cock, his orgasm was strangled into submission. But the discomfort eased after a few thrusts, which allowed him to move faster. He put his hands on Jason's shoulders, pulling up a little higher before letting his weight go. Jason panted, kissing and nipping at his throat and shoulder.

“You feel like fucking magic, Dean,” Jason snarled. “So damn good.”

That had Dean shaking a little. “I can't hold back...I...”

“Shh...,” Jason hushed. “It's ok...just let go.”

The permission did him in. Dean slammed back down, scratching at Jason's shoulders as his the top of his cock blew off. It was the first time he'd ever come without being touched with someone. Usually that happened when he was playing with toys by himself. He slumped a little, Jason holding him close. The wolf smiled, his eyes gold and glowing. He kissed him again. It took Dean a couple of minutes to realize Jason was still hard. He held on as Jason lunged forward, staying buried inside him as he eased him onto his back on the rug. Dean was pleasantly surprised to find himself getting hard again as Jason hooked his knees over shoulders, bending him in half. But that moved to confusion as Jason bent over further.

“I think you'll like this position; the Deep Stick,” Jason chuckled.

When he felt a gentle, warm suction at the head of his cock, Dean managed to crane his neck and look up. He let his fall back to the floor when Jason curled himself down to suck his cock, grinding against Dean's prostate at the same time. Dean was beyond turned on as Jason swallowed over half of his cock, sucking lightly as he started thrusting into his ass harder. Dean couldn't find words as he reached up and grabbed hold of Jason's hair, tugging hard. The sensations were slow to build this time, but he was loving every thrust, Jason getting rougher, moaning around his cock. Feeling a slight itch, he looked at Jason. At the same time, he stopped blowing him to fuck him faster. Jason managed another hard thrust before he came with a howl, the sound making him tingle as he felt Jason fill him up. He slipped free and let Dean stretch out on the floor. Jason was still rock hard as he attacked his mouth, pre come dripping onto his stomach. 

“One more,” he growled, his voice deepening as he changed. Dean watched as short, black fur sprouted all over his body. His chest got broader, his body getting heavier from the sheer amount of muscle he had in his werewolf form. Jason looked at him, his muzzle open slightly as he panted. The change was quick and fluid. Jason was careful as he licked into his mouth. His claws pricked his skin, making Dean shiver all over.

“Yes,” he moaned, running his hands through the thick, soft fur on his body. “Please more.”

Jason moved up his body, his knees on either side of his shoulders. His cock bobbed just an inch from his mouth. Dean could feel the heat radiating off of him. His cock had changed with the rest of him. A slight swell at the base hinted at his knot. It was a touch thicker than before and longer than when he was human. It was tapered like a dogs as well. It didn't deter him in the slightest.

“Good boy,” Jason growled when Dean leaned up and licked up the underside of his cock before he was told.

He could feel his claws prick his scalp as he guided him to take more of him into his mouth. Dean groaned, feeling his own cock jump and twitch against his belly, drooling pre come as he gave the wildest blowjob he'd ever done. “Mine.”

Dean whimpered when Jason pulled back when he started throbbing harder, getting to his feet. Jason growled at him when he tried to get up.

“Just lie there,” Jason snarled, taking his cock in his own hand, staring at him. “I'm going to mark you as mine, Dean. No other male gets to touch you like this, understand me?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean breathed, “All yours.” Jason's hand moved faster, squeezing the base of his cock roughly. He erupted with a growl. It shot out forcefully, hitting his throat, then his chest and stomach. He was still hard, watching Dean spread his come all over his skin, stroking his cock for a moment with it.

“Get on your feet,” Jason ordered. “There's one more position I want to try.”

Dean was on board with that, scrambling to his feet. Jason grabbed his arm, and turning him to face away. His chest was pressed against his back. He moaned when he felt him pull his ass cheeks apart and ease the tip of his cock into his already abused hole. It felt hotter than before, going in easier since it was thinner in this form.

“I call this one; Howl at the Moon,” Jason told him.

Dean yelped when Jason lifted him from under his arms up off the floor. Thrusting his hips at the same time, it impaled Dean onto his cock, whimpering at the sting when the slight bulge of his knot popped into his hole. He managed to get his legs around the backs of Jason's thighs.

“Jason...fuck...oh...ohhh,” he moaned, his cock bouncing as Jason's hips started moving.

The movement bounced him back and forth on Jason's cock, nailing his prostate every time. He looked up at the ceiling as Jason's right hand, gently gripped his throat, applying light pressure.

“Who do you belong to?” Jason panted, snapping his hips harder.

“You, Jason! Only you!” Dean cried out. “Shit...is...is your knot getting bigger?”

“It's close to popping,” he replying. “Fuck you're amazing...so pliant for me. Come on, Dean. I know you've got one more in you...come for me. NOW!”

On that last thrust, his knot popped before it entered him again, pulsing against Dean's sensitive rim as he started to come. The sheer heat from Jason's orgasm hitting his prostate had Dean come violently, shaking horribly in Jason's arms as he spilled all over the rug. They both howled from the intensity. Jason pulled out after a minute, still coming everywhere. Dean could feel hot jets of sticky come coat his back and ass. It had a strong, musky smell, tinged with a sweetness, like honey. Dean was exhausted. He went limp in Jason's arms. He eased back to sit on the couch, managing to shift back to human. They were both sweaty and sticky with come, totally disheveled.

“That was fucking amazing,” Dean sighed, turning to sit face to face with Jason. “I definitely see the appeal of yoga now.”

Jason grinned. “How far away do you live from town?”

“About two, two and a half hours. I'd love to come back. And thank you...for not forcing that baseball sized knot into me. I wouldn't be able to sit for weeks.”

“I have a dildo with an inflatable knot if you want to try it at home,” Jason told him. “Then next time I can knot that cute ass of yours, claim you properly.”

Dean shivered all over and smiled. “I dig the idea.” He kissed his cheek before yawning. Jason got to his feet and headed for the bathroom.

“Alright,” Jason sighed. “A quick shower and then to bed we go. If you're lucky, we might be able to try another position or two before breakfast in the morning.”

“Hell yes,” Dean said, content to let his new friend carry him.

The End


End file.
